The Savant Alchemist
by Braemar
Summary: Out of all the people walking the Earth, It had to be me. Why me? Why do I have a strange connection with the gates, Why am I father's 'special sacrifice?. And most importantly, Why am I connected to the truth itself? My only answer: "You're the only one who can see through me..." EdxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! I'll tell you this now. I'm an absolute novice in writing stories, so if it sucks, my bad...Second, I apologise for my mistakes in the story. And third, this chapter is really _Freaking_ long! but never the less I appreciate it that you click on it...enjoy!**

* * *

(Ailie)

I sat on an unoccupied chair on the top floor. I plunked myself onto it and gave a big sigh. My school was on a planned excursion to the Melbourne Museum to participate in the study of...rocks. Yeah, rocks...never thought of that idea would come this far. We were actually supposed to be in groups, but since I was busy looking at something, they happened to sneak away from me, and they must be professional hiders because I can't them anywhere!

I gave another sigh as many people walked passed, examining the exhibitions, finding people, talking amongst themselves. I'd tried to listen to the conversation that they were having, but then I realised I couldn't care if I tried...I'm such a nice person...

This went on for quite some time. I started to have conversation with myself to keep my mind occupied, and sometimes I'd had conversations with the people who'd sat down on the chair, but then they 'magically realised' that they were needed elsewhere. At one point, one of the teachers walked up to me and asked where my group was, I told them that they'd ditched me and I'd wait here until they came back. She nodded and kept walking. I wonder how long we have left. Hmm... Oh? There's a clock over there... 1:30...damn, that ages to go. And why did we go so early in January? We've could've waited until February or March but nooooooo! Someone needed to go now...

I groaned as I bought my palms to my face. Today was going to be a long day. I stared down at the white tiles just out of complete boredom...

A 'ting' sound came into my hearing. My instant thought was 'who'd dropped their money?' I lifted my head to find where the sound came from. The answer rolled to my shoe. It wasn't a coin, it was a ruby ring, and it looked expensive.

I looked around the room to see if there was anyone searching their pockets. Sure enough, there was a guy with a large coat on frantically searching his pockets. My bored mind forgotten, I walked over to him

"Excuse me?" I called to him. But unfortunately he didn't hear me; instead he started jogging in a direction.

"Hey!" I called out, still didn't hear me, I got other people's attention, but not his. I sighed angrily as I jogged after him with the ruby ring in my grasp. Room after room, it almost felt like I was going through a time warp...except reality is a bitch and time warp doesn't exist...

"Hey!" I called out again but he still didn't hear me. Ok, was this guy deaf or something? I'm pretty sure that my voice is loud and clear when I call out to him, or maybe he's ignoring me and...

My thoughts stopped there. What if he was a criminal and he wants to kidnap me? Or worse...rape...My answer did seem legit. This is the city, not the country side. Anything could happen here, well almost anything...

Forgetting my worried thoughts, I still decided to chase after the guy. After all, the ring could have been a wedding ring, or a gift for someone, or something along those lines, or it could be a lure. As I was chasing after the guy, I found my group. The look on their faces was a sarcastic surprise as they were about to come up with an excuse for loosing me. But I don't want to hear it, I had more important thing on right now, so I barged through them like a bull.

We finally came to a stop in a room with literally nothing in it. Was there a construction sign I missed? Because I don't think that this is ready to be part of the museum yet, I don't think that a white room would be best for show...

The man was still searching frantically around in his pockets, unaware that I followed him here.

"Excuse me?" I called to him as I approached. This time he finally turned around and looked at me. "Are you looking for this?" I handed out the ruby ring as it glittered under the light.

"Ahh!" he gasped in delight as he takes the ring from me. "Thank you, miss! I thought I'd never find it!" I smiled but I felt annoyed on the inside, maybe if he just looked around more he'd able to find it. But he just had to go and make a run for it.

"Well, since you found this, I need help with something else"

"I might be able to help" He walked around me and went near the exit door; I turned to look at him. He held the edge of the door and looked very interested at the lock...

_Oh god! Please don't be a paedophile! Please don't be a paedophile! Please don't rape me!..._

"I'm looking for someone" he started; he gently pushed the door and started slowly walking towards me. The door didn't fully close but only leaving a small gap in the frame. I stated to shuffle my feet backwards. "I'll tell you the description of her. Yes, it's a she; she's about 14 years old and has wavy blonde hair..." I gulped as he continued to walk closer to me at a faster pace. My feet have gone from shuffling to now walking backwards. "Oh? Maybe I should tell you what she's wearing, well, she's got dark denim jeans on" _That's what I'm wearing..._" And has a yellow-green shirt on" _That's the colour of my shirt..._ "And has a denim Ghanda hoddie on" _There's no doubt..._" Maybe I should just say her name..." My back it up against the white cold wall. He looked at my straight in the eyes as he said "Have you seen a girl called Ailie?"

"What do you want from me?" I ask sternly. Completely frightened in fear, but I never showed it on my face.

The guy started laughing softly then burst into a sadistic laugh as he threw his head back. But what frightened me more is how familiar the laughing sounded. The man suddenly stopped and looked at me with a devilish grin.

"I have finally found you" My eyes widened as the familiar voice clicked into my head..._But there's no way that he could be him...right?_ Wrong. All of physics laws went straight out the window as red sparked danced around his feet and slowly crawled up his body, forming a new shape. He started laughing again as soon as the sparks stopped...

He was here, he was really here..."Envy" I whispered...

Envy broke out laughing again. "Well now, it appears that you know me..."

"How did you get here?!" I demanded. He gave me an insulted look.

"I'm not going to tell you with that attitude" He turned his back on me as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh?" He realised something, he looked at his left hand where he grabbed the ring off me..._Oh please don't tell me that's...!_

"I got here by this" He held up the 'ruby' ring. "And this is..."

"A Philosopher stone? Yeah, I know" I cut him off. He gave me a weird look. One that says that he confused.

"Okay. How do you know who I am and what this was?"

"Let's just say, that I know you as much as you know me..." I had guts to say that, and I regret it. I'm never been in a situation like this, but I have to keep strong, otherwise I'd lose.

He laughed again, and I cringed.

"If only you knew. You human may know much about me, but I know more about you then you know about yourself" He started stretching his limbs. "Now, let's get started on what I_ actually _came here for" He held a deadly smirk.

I bolted past him and want straight to the door. But he was faster.

"Oh no you don't!" He made his way in front of me and gave me a nice kick in the guts, which cause me to lose my breath and send me flying backwards to where I originally was.

I began to gasp and wheeze and my body yearned for its lost air. I watched Envy as he fully closed the door and jogged his way to me. I had to get up! I had to! But my body refuses to listen to me until it's got its proper breathing pattern.

I felt a sharp pain in my scalp as Envy dragged me toward the middle, I screamed in protest as he threw me back on the ground. He pinned me down with his knees and hands; I try to wriggle my way out but this guy as heavy as hell!

He had difficulty trying to force the ring on my hand, but eventually he got his wish. He began giggling as he leaned toward me ear.

"Now it's time for you to say goodbye to everything that was precious to you"

"It won't work?"

"Huh?"  
"Physics has a more superior power here then alchemy. You cannot perform alchemy here"

"Tsk" I began to smile at his disappointed look.

"And besides, you're a homunculus. You can't perform alchemy even if it is activated here"

"Are you done?!" He asked impatiently.

"Yeah..."

"Ok, now it's my turn to speak!" He gripped tighter on my arms and I grunted in protest. "First off, you're right. I can't perform alchemy here. But that doesn't mean that you can't! And second...You forgot about that ring on your finger..." I gasped as I looked at it. I completely forgot about it and now I've began to panic.

"Y-you can't force me to perform..." I quivered. He smirked and leaned even closer than before and whispered "I don't need to"

Red sparks started to flash on the ring as red lines slithered around on the floor. In my panicking state, I try to escape his hold before the lines would connect together. I knew where this was going to lead me to, but a part of my mind is still in awe about the fact that the Transmutation was actually working.

By the time I managed to escape envy's grip, the light from the circle consumed us both. I screamed in fear, but my scream was cut after I realised I was standing in a white void. The ring that held the Philosopher stone disintegrated into nothing, I look around to find one gate behind me, and another gate behind _it._ Oh yes, the one and only truth.

The smile that was plastered on its face began to laugh. Ok, was it me or was everyone mocking me lately? But his laugh was more intimidating then envy's. As it sound like a collage of voices synced together in an eerie harmony.

"Well, I didn't expect he would actually find you" It spoke in amusement. I glared at it in confusion. "You're here. You really are here" he said in awe.

"What's so different about me compared to any other human?" I ask with hints of nerve in my voice. I was afraid that my question could cost something of mine, like my arm or leg. Truth's smile settled down into a smirk

"You're the only one who can see through me..." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What the hell does truth mean by that?! I'm pretty sure that I can't see through him, and if I could, truth would have to be transparent.

"What does that mean?"

"I would explain more but I'm afraid we've run out of time" the doors behind me slowly began to open. I bolted towards it in hoping that the arms wouldn't reach me, but nothing availed. The arm wrapped me like a snake and began dragging me backwards towards the gate. Truth sat there smiling in amusement.

"I look forward to see what you are capable in this era!" he sent me off.

"Damn you!" I screamed before the doors closed and I was surrounded in darkness.

* * *

(Edward)

Today wasn't his cup of tea.

Everything happened so fast. First, it was the discovery of Tucker's experiment to turn little Nina and Alexandra into a chimera. And now it was an emergency call from the military telling him to help citizen out of a fire. Ed didn't hesitate to come over to help them, even Al tagged along. But his mind kept on wondering to Nina and Alexandra and their time they'd cherish together.

Ed and the Mp's had helped the ones who had escaped from the blazing building. They'd lead them to the paramedics to check on them. But they were given strict order not to enter the building. Even Colonel and his crew were there helping as well.

Ed and Al had just helped a family over to the medics when they heard a distressed scream.

"I must go back in there! My children are still there!" Ed cringed uncomfortably. The Mp's calmed down the woman and now she was crying on one of the police's shoulders.

"Fullmetal! Come over here!" A familiar shout came to Ed's ears. He looked to find Roy Mustang coaxing him over to where half a dozen people were crawling out. Ed and Al began to jog over there when a bright purple light engulfed the flames' light and shone like the sun. Almost blinding everyone.

"What's happening?" Al shouted.

"I don't know!" Ed replied. But the light looked familiar to him. Wait was that...?

"Is that Alchemy?!" Havoc shouted out. The light dispelled and was replaced with the fiery light once again. The screaming and shouting was still going on. That light, it was so...bright...and unusual. Normally, alchemic light is either blue or red...the only time when Ed saw purple light was when he and Al was performing human transmutation. _Wait!_ Ed realised.

"That was human transmutation!" Ed shouted to the others. The all turned their head towards him, besides Al.

"I know that light from anywhere"

* * *

(Ailie)

Terrific. Fricking terrific.

Out of the places, it had to be in a flaming apartment.

I collected myself of the ground and immediately covered my mouth with my sleeve. The smoke was smothering the air, making it very difficult to breath. They always say, stay low to the floor, well I would if the floor wasn't on fire as well.

I ran through a hole in the side of the floor and dodged falling pieces of timber, ceiling and flames with great difficulty. The hallway was covered in obstacles that I'd managed to get pass. Sparks and flames would land on my exposed skin and I hiss in pain.

I made down at least three floors until I heard a Childs's cry. I stooped in my tracks and immediately started following the sound. Now, I was never the heroic type of person. I'm nowhere near it, but if someone needs help and I'm the only saviour, then I'll do it without hesitation.

I got to the door and tried to open it with my hand. Big mistake, I flinched as soon as I felt the doorknob burning my hand. I gasped at the pain, but that was soon forgotten as I heard screams coming from the other side.

"Stand back! I'm going to break the door down!" I waited a moment then proceeded in using all my force in my leg and smash the door open.

There stood two young kids wrapped in a wool blanket. One older boy, around about 5 years old and a smaller girl, appearing only a year younger then the boy. Both of them came running to me and I bent down to pick them up. They were smothered in ash, leaving a few specks of clean flesh for the sparks to burn on.

I collected them and told them to hold on. I bolted through the corridors once more, but unfortunately taking my time down the stairs, a small piece of burnt timber fell on my left wrist, leaving a nice singe of pain for me.

We were finally near the exit and I tried to bolt for it. But time wasn't on my side right now and decided to put 2 long pieces of fiery planks in my way. I stepped back out of shock. Our only chance, our one and only chance of escaping had just been blocked by flames. Or has it?

What I was going to do next was extremely risky for me and for the kids. But the kids had the blanket, which would make a good cover for them.

"Cover up as much as you can!" I ordered them. They gripped onto me like a baby koala on its mother back and manage to make themselves into little balls, making the blanket covering their feet and legs. They buried their faces in the crooks of my neck.

"Ready?" Both nudge me as a reply.

"Ok! I'm doing it now!" I warned as I bolted to the door.

* * *

(Edward)

"Everyone must evacuate further!" One of the colonels's ordered. Many people agreed to follow as they were coaxed by the Mp's, others tried to help, but one refused no matter what.

"No!" The woman shouted again and again. "I'm not going anywhere until I see my babies" Her voice is hoarse as she keep screaming for children. Ed and Al both bowed their heads in guilt. This feeling was familiar to him. He had this felling before when he lost Nina. Yes, that poor little girl didn't deserve what happened to her.

Ed was wrapped in his own emotion until Al snapped him out of it.

"Ed! Over there!" I looked at the blazing building and saw a figure coming out of it. Ed's eyes widened and he was soon moving automatically, Al in Trail.

As they got closer they could see and hear the person coughing violently then collapse on the ground. But something was odd. The blanket was moving on its own. But then Ed saw the blanket fall to the ground and appear 2 smaller figures standing around the one who'd collapsed. Were they siblings?

As Ed approached, the two kids grew to extreme concern.

"Lady!" The little girl yelled. So they weren't related at all. And by the looks of it, she was a complete stranger to them.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" The boy yelled. Ed bent down and flipped her over. She coughed violently as she tried to gasp for air.

"Yeah..." She broke into a small coughing fit again "I'll be fine..."

"Al. Take her to the medics. I'll take the kids" Alphonse carefully scooped her and carried her away from the fire.

"Can you guys walk" He asked, they both nodded. Ed grabbed their hands and followed his younger brother.

Al helped the girl sit upright as the paramedics examined her. Ed placed the two kids down and they were quickly examined. The paramedic gave approval for the kids, but it was the girl who'd save them that was damaged.

That girl. She's risk her own life, even if she was in danger herself, had risk everything to get these kids out of the fire. Ed felt a sudden respect for her.

"My Darlings!" A familiar voice called. Ed turned to find the same woman who a moment ago was screaming her lungs off now crying tears of joy as she hugged her children. The children were crying the same tears as well.

"Glad to see you lot reunited" The girl said with a smile, the mother raised her heard then bowed at her.

"Thank you so much for saving my babies" The girl nodded her head.

"No need to thank me" was her reply.

Then, out of the blue a man swooped behind her and threw her near the building. Ed and Al were quick to react as they both rushed over to her and prepared to fight the sudden attacker.

The girl coughed as she tried to stand up. The man broke into sudden laughter.

* * *

(Ailie)

That bastard was back.

"So glad you could make it!" That homunculus was still in the form when he found me. "And now it's time to make a nice welcoming present for you" The man rushed over towards me but two people were blocking my way. A small blonde guy and a suit of armour...Wait a minute.

"Hurry! Get out of here!" There was no mistaking that voice; it really was Edward Elric, the hero of the people, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"What are you waiting for?!" I snapped back out of my little awe and bolted toward some military people who were coxing me over. But, I was too slow.

"I don't think so" He was fast, one moment, we was fighting, and now he's in front of me. The man took a nice kick and drove it into my gut, sending me flying back near the Elrics. But this kick was forceful and I've must've hit my head at some point. Everything was getting fuzzy.

"Get back her-" was the last comprehendible thing I remembered.

* * *

**Wow. You actually read it... Props to you!**

**Tell me in the comments if I went well and if I made a mistake somewhere or I need to improve on something...This is my second story...so yeah...**

**Once again, thank you for reading this and be patient for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well...this took some time...Sorry about that...I had to do a few things, and the of course there was writer's block...God I hate that. But I was rewarded in the end by finally finishing this chapter AND getting a order of Pokémon X! Can't wait XD . I've read your reviews on the last chapter and did my best to fix up the grammar. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

(Ailie)

I blinked my eyes rapidly as I regain consciousness. Light filled my visions, making my sight slightly blurry. Where the hell am I? I'm pretty sure that I'm not near the flaming building, and I'm sure that I not back at my home...Home...have I never thought about it ever since envy came? And what about my friends? They must all be worried sick...

I sat up and glanced around the room. It was empty and slightly cold. The room was only filled with empty bed and beside tables next to each one. Yeah, I'm in a hospital.

The air had a strong medical smell to it, making my mouth numb slightly. I've now notice that I was no longer in my clothes, but in pale blue hospital pyjamas..._Where are my other clothes?_

The sudden sound of a Door squeaking open caught my attention. A small nurse with strawberry blonde hair came in with a clipboard in her right arm.

"Oh" she sounded surprised. "You're awake early"

"Am I?" How long have I've been out for? The nurse walked closer and sat on the empty bed, clicking her pen and stated scribbling on paper.

"The doctor said you must've landed pretty hard on your head and took an estimate about how long you'll be sleeping" She paused there to flip a page over and then continued writing and talking. "He said that you'd be awake in the late afternoon?"

"And what time of day is it?"

"About late morning" I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I was practically suppose to be out all day, but now I'm awake and feeling...content, why am I feeling this way? I have all my reason to freak out. I've been kidnapped and transported to another time and/or dimension, I found myself in a burning building and I've...

"Miss?" The lady called breaking me out of my train of thought. "Since you're awake now, I'll tell you this. You have been discharge from the hospital while you were sleeping"

"Why?"

"It was an order from Colonel Roy Mustang" Mustang?! What the actual hell?! Why on earth does he want me? The nursed sighed is an affectionate way, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"He's so handsome, the Flame Alchemist. What a wonderful guy, I wish I could get to talk to him"

"You could take my place" I half joked. The nurse giggled.

"I've got work to do, and besides. I need to give you a quick check up before I call him" She gave a small squeal of delight.

It didn't take long to do the examination. My weight was measured and my height was recorded. The nurse would blabber on about her life, though I didn't pay attention, I pretended I was listening. My mind was so wrapped about being here in Central, In Amestris itself. It wasn't supposed to be real, Alchemic power never existed back home. And there in no history on Amestris either.

"Alright, we're done!" she announced, breaking my train of thought once again. "Oh, before you go, I have something to give you. Wait here a moment" She swiftly left and returned a moment later with a pile of clothes with a letter on top.

"You can get change here" She gave me the pile and left. Using my free hand, I opened the note on top.

_Dear Miss, I'd like to thank you for rescuing my children from the fire. Take these clothes as a thank you; hope you have a swift recovery._

_From Kerry, Rose and Joey._

I smiled at the letter, Rose and Joey must be the kid's name. How sweet of them to give me these.

I quickly got changed an exited the room, the nurse was standing across from me, waiting. But where were my own clothes?

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Where are my original clothes?"

"I'm sorry, but they were burnt and ripped in multiple places, making it unwearable" My heart sank a little, that was a good jacket, and now it's gone.

"Now" The nurse started "Please follow me" The nurse started pacing down the echoing hallway and I quietly followed behind her. In all honesty, I was really pumped to see The Flame Alchemist, and also a bit scared. Roy acts suspiciously in the anime and sometimes you can't tell what he's plotting next, especially if he got the mask of no emotion on, which is most of the time.

It didn't take us long to reach the exit, I could see through the glass door; a black car with Lieutenant Hawkeye standing beside the back door, she opened up to let out...him. My heart was racing a mile an hour as he approach the hospital with Hawkeye, I took a deep breath as they opened the door.

* * *

(Mustang)

The lieutenant opened the door and stood aside for Mustang to go through, there stood a nurse and a surprisingly tall girl beside her, he didn't have enough time to look at the girl after the fire. But now he could see her clearly. She was wearing black jeans with a navy-blue long sleeve, something simple but fitting for the cold weather that was coming up.

"Hello Colonel Mustang" The nurse spoke as she bowed. "This is the girl who you were looking for?"

Mustang nodded his head as an approval.

"Alright. I'll leave you to her then" Once again, the nurse bowed and walked off in a hurry, the girl watching.

"So" Mustang started. The girl whipped her gaze at the man. "What's your name?" The girl body posture stiffened as she lowered your head down, averting his gaze.

"It's alright" Hawkeye spoke from behind Mustang "You're not in any trouble" The girl raised her head, expression becoming somewhat at ease.

"Ailie..." She spoke quietly "Ailie Rohan" She stretched her arm out as a gesture for him to shaker her hand. "I believe you're the Flame Alchemist?" Roy smirked at the girl's gesture. He took hold of her hand and shook it. Ailie smiled in approval.

"Yes. But my real name is Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang" he let go of her and as Hawkeye approached. "And this is First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye" Here, Hawkeye extended her arm out. "It's nice to meet you"

"Pleasure" Ailie took her hand and shook it once.

"Right, now that everyone is introduced. It's time to get back to business" Roy gestured towards the door and Ailie went through. As soon as she went out, a drop of water hit her shirt. It had started raining...

They all quickly hurried to the car; Hawkeye opened the door for him and Ailie.

"Thank you" Ailie said politely as she climbed into the car after Roy. Hawkeye closed the door and went to the driver's side of the car, started it and drove off into the streets.

Roy glanced at Ailie after he had brushed off the droplets that were clinging to his uniform. She had her eyes glued to the outside scenery; she had a curious expression on her face, making her look vulnerable to Mustang's eyes. What he was about to say to her could make him feel slightly guilty.

"We...haven't caught him" Ailie was now looking on mustang. Understanding what he meant when he said 'him'.

"This isn't the first time he's tried to kill someone. We've tried to catch him but he always slips away..." Ailie hummed in response. "There's no doubt that he'll come for you again. I'll be assigning a bodyguard to be with you" She nodded.

"I'll introduce them to you when we reach the quarters, ok?" Ailie nodded shyly as a response, and then resumed to gaze out the window...

_Moment later..._

Hawkeye parked the car in front of the Eastern headquarters. Instead of waiting, Ailie opened her side of her door, Hawkeye pulled opened Mustang's door and he got out. Ailie silently followed the soldiers into the building, not making any noise what so ever. She would glance out every window they'd pass and look at any soldiers that walked pass her, her shoulders were tense and she tried to keep her head low.

_She must be nervous_, Mustang thought to himself.

* * *

(Ailie)

My mind was going haywire.

Here I am in Amestris, following Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye to their office and meet my bodyguards. Surely it shouldn't be that hard to face the facts, but my mind was refusing the reality and tried it's hardest to make it an Illusion.

But I somewhat didn't want it to be reality. Envy is after me and probably wants to torture me till I die...knowing him...

"Miss Rohan" I looked at Mustang. We were now in front of his office. "Can you please wait here, I need to...Discuss a few things with your bodyguards, feel free to take a seat out here" Without waiting for me to reply. He marched into his office along with Hawkeye. I looked to my left to find half a dozen seats lined up next to each other.

I sighed tiredly as I sunk into one of the chairs. I could hear some muffles behind me, most likely Mustang's staff talking to each other. I didn't bother trying to listen to them, knowing that Havoc probably had another girlfriend who dumped him or something along the lines of that.

I stared down at my left wrist. It was covered in small bandaging material, not very noticeable to me but probably noticeable to others. It brought back the memories of last night of how I came into this world and how it all began...

Then, the door creaked opened and walked out a suit of armour and a small boy, The Elric brothers.

I stood up from the seat slowly. My mind suddenly shot adrenaline through my body and now wants me to jump and squeal in delight. The only thing it wished for was a small smile on my lips.

Ed looked up at me. He had a frown on his face and didn't seem to be very happy, in fact, he seemed sad.

"Are you Ailie?" He said in a low tone. I nodded. Ed hummed a reply and continued to walked pass me.

"Sorry about that" Al talked, almost in the same tone. "You see, we've lost someone close to us..." I instantly knew what al was talking about...Nina.

"It's ok, you don't have to apologise" My smile faded from my lips.

"Hey!" Edward called "Are you two coming or not?" His tone held neither annoyance nor patience, just sadness.

"Coming" Alphonse said. It took me a moment to realise that Ed had said 'two' meaning that...

I jogged up to the younger brother and asked in a low tone "Is your brother my bodyguard?" Al nodded and continues to walk in silence. A rush of emotion went through my head. But uncertainty was the one that shone out the most. How was I supposed to feel about this? By all rights I should be happy, but with both of the Elrics feeling down, I couldn't help but feel sad as well.

I sighed softly as I shoved my hands into my pockets and trail behind Ed and Al as we head out into the now raining weather.

* * *

(Lust)

She watched as 'Cornello' waltzed into the building as angry protesters scream and yell against one another. The shouting soon turned into violence as people started smashing one another. Lines of smoke arise from multiple buildings. Lust smiled as she announced "Human foolishness never seises to amaze me. Wouldn't you agree Gluttony?"

"Fools, all of them!" Lust could hear 'Cornello' walking up from behind.

"Fools indeed"

"Well, look who it is" Lust held an amusing voice. "You got back awfully quick" Cornello quickly deform and quickly went back to Envy's original form.

"Heh. It wasn't too hard, all I needed was a lure and she fell into it" Lust was surprised at his plan.

"So...she's here?" Envy gave a victorious smile as a reply. Gluttony perked up at his 'answer'

"Can I eat her?"

"No, Gluttony. Envy worked very hard to get her. You must not touch her!" Gluttony pouted at Lust's demands, but he agreed to them never less.

"So, where is she?"

"She's in the east city. Probably with the military seeing as she's another victim to a murderer" Lust smiled sadistically. This would work out well, with her being watch by the military. She'll have nowhere to go. And Bradley would also be watching her as well.

Everything was going well.

* * *

(Edward)

There he was, sitting in the rain, thinking of a way to do the impossible. He mourned over how Nina and Alexander didn't deserve the fate they got. But still, there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was let the rain fall on him. Ed looked to his right to find...What was her name again? He couldn't remember and he actually didn't bother to learn her name either, he was so whelmed by guilt that he couldn't think of anything else besides Nina. The girl sat on the lower step from the clock tower, looking down onto the ground, her shoulders hunching over.

_What's her side of the story?_ Ed wondered. All he knew about her was that she rescued two children from a fire. She was able to save two lives, yet he couldn't save one little girl.

"You, boy, you're the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. Correct?" Ed didn't recognize the voice; he sluggishly raised his read to look at a tall, man. The man raised his hand and flexed it back.

"Hey! Look out!" a cry came to his ears. Alphonse manages to pull away as the man slammed down his hand, trying to grab him.

Time almost felt like it was slowing down as the Clock rang its heavy bells. The man came for another go, Ed snapped out his little moment and called his hand and slammed them down on the ground to make a barrier between them and him. But it was no use; the man used alchemy to break the wall, the concrete smashed into pieces causing the brother to fall to the ground.

_Who is this guy? What does he want? This is bad! This is really bad!_ Ed watched in terror as the man stepped forward to him. But from the corner of his eye, he saw the girl running from around the corner. She was behind the clock tower when he attacked, and now here she was, sprinting toward Him.

"Get a move on!" she yelled as she yanked Ed by the hood, Ed and Al scrambled of the ground and sprinted toward the stairs. She let go of Ed's hood and ran down one side of the stairs while He and Al ran down the other.

Bad decision.

The man made an explosion, jumped through the falling rubble and landing in from of them.

"No you don't!" he growled as he slammed his right arm onto the wall next to him. The ground below Ed and Al deconstructed and they found themselves falling. Al held onto a stable ledge as he grabbed Ed by the foot. Ed looked below him to find the girl looking back at him at the bottom of the stairs.

The man performed alchemy once again, And Again, Ed and al Fell and landed hard on the last flight of stairs. With the man approaching, Ed acted quickly and clapped his hand.

"Grab on!" Ed ordered Al as he touched the ground and made a moving pillar, but the man broke the pillar and they both started to slide down the street. Both of them ditched the pillar and started to run down the street. Ed caught a glimpse of the girl who was trailing behind them both, but with a bit if difficulty.

"Dammit! What the hell is this guy's problem?! Making enemies isn't something that I-" Edward reconsidered for a moment "-well, I never really avoided it...But there's no reason for someone to be trying to kill me!" This wasn't good, the girl behind was starting to run out of breath and he was catching up to them.

* * *

(Ailie)

I should've seen this coming. I should've known that Scar was going to be after him. I should've of warn him. But I didn't, why? Because I was too afraid...

Ed and Al turned a corner and I went to follow. But Scar caught me by the shirt and threw me away from them. I landed hard on the ground and tumbled a bit, the landing knock the wind out of me; it kept me from standing up right. An explosion came to my ears; I looked at the alley way to find rubble in Ed and Al's path.

"Who are you anyway?! Why are you after us?!" Ed yelled.

"As long as they're creators like you in the world, there also must be destroyers..."

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight" Ed clapped his hands ready for battle.

"No..." I tried to warn them, but my lungs protested in pain as they refuse to let me speak. Ed used a nearby broken pipe to use as a short sword, Al stood up in a battle position. They both started to charge at Scar, Ed having the first swing, but it was no use. Scar dodged it, Al had his turn next.

"Too Slow" Scar used his arm to shatter Alphonse's armour; his right side completely fell into pieces, His leg no longer usable thanks to Scar.

"Al!" Ed yelled. Ed turned around and started charging.

"Wait!" I yelled, but it was no use...

"You bastard" Ed went to strike but Scar caught him by his automail arm. Scar tried to destroy Edward's arm, but only succeeded in pushing him back. Ed tumbled a bit before getting up and taking his jacket off. I knew what was going to happen next, Scar would destroy his arm, leaving him defenceless.

"Stop!" I used the wall next to me to hold my balance, Ed didn't hear my call. Instead he clapped his hand and transmuted a hand blade.

"An automail arm, then that explains my attack didn't do any damage. Most unusual"

"Brother" Al called "Don't! Just run away"

"You idiot! I'm not going to leave you behind Al"

"You press your hands together to make a ring then you perform transmutation...now I see" Ed started charging at him. He swung his arm once again and Scar caught it "Then I'll start by destroying this arm of yours" Sparks lit around Ed as the Arm disintegrated. The sound of metal hit the ground along with a one armed Ed.

"Brother!" Al called.

"Now you will not be able to use your alchemy" Ed gasped as he tried to scramble away, but as soon as he tried, he failed.

My head was racing. Something was missing, something important...The military! I looked to my left to find nothing there...Where in the hell is the Military?!

I looked back at Ed; Scar was walking toward him with Al pleading his brother to run away. I had to do something; Ed will surely die if I don't do anything. Scar asked Ed to pray to god as his hand reached for him.

I quickly paced myself over to them, standing over Ed and blocking Scar's path. Scar was taken aback by my actions, I'd probably look weak. I was nursing my left shoulder, which was the shoulder I landed on.

"What are you-?" Ed started but Scar cut him off.

"If you block my way I will destroy you too"

"Why?"

"You are protecting that of an alchemist, which creates something unnatural to this world, something grotesque. They profaned god, the true creator of this world"

"Sorry. But what I see here in an excuse for murder" Scar eyebrows furrowed and I shivered.

"What are you doing?! Stay away from him!" Alphonse called. I glanced to my left, still no signs of the military.

"Are you an Alchemist too?! Do you deny the creator of god?!"

And so what if I deny god?! What will you do?" I was absolutely scared to the bone. I knew I was staring death in the eye. But still...If I can save someone, then I'll save someone...no hesitation.

"Then I'll destroy you" Scar flexed his hand back.

* * *

(Edward)

What was she doing?! She was going to get herself killed because of him. Ed couldn't find a way to get up on his feet, only words could try and save her.

"Get away from him!" Ed warned, but she ignored him. "Hey-" _Crap! What was her name?! This is bad, I can't remember!_

"You said that you destroy creators...I'm not a creator. What you'll be doing next is going against what you said" She warned. Scar grabbed her by the neck and slammed her in the wall behind them.

"Let go of her!"

"I'll give you a moment to pray to god..." The girl coughed and Gasped for air as Scar's gripped tightened. Then he raised his right hand and held her head.

"STOP!" both of the boys yelled in unison.

Then gunfire went off.

* * *

(Ailie)

Scar grip loosened and Roy held the gun the air. Roy talked to him and Scar finally dropped me. I collapsed near Ed and gasped in the Air. I looked at Edward who now staring at me, Scar was busy 'chatting' to Roy. So I did it, Ed was saved, I saved him...

"Are you okay" I asked through my hoarse voice. Ed was shocked by my question.

"Am I ok?! You're the one who-" his sentence was cut short by strings of gunfire. Riza was now currently firing at Scar; two military men came to collect Ed and took him away. I on the other hand didn't get a chance to go with them. Scar grabbed by the back the neck and lifted me up into the air; he was using me as a shield. Riza stopped shooting due to Scar's actions.

"Surrender, or she dies" Scar warned. I squirmed in his grip. I had to something and fast. Otherwise I'm a goner. I realized at that moment that Scar was holding me by his right arm, meaning his alchemy tattoos were on there. I know next to nothing with alchemy, but it was a fifty-fifty chance of survival with this.

I reached my arm over to his and concentrated, sparks started to fly around us...It was working! Scar realized what I was doing and threw me away. Once again I tumbled but this time I was stopped by the wall, blood dripped my forehead and my consciousness started to fade away from me...

_No! I have to stay awake!_

I opened my eyes to find Scar slamming his fist down on the ground. A huge dust cloud came around and covered everyone; I covered my eyes and waited 'till the dust settled. I sat up to look around, sure enough Scar had escape into the sewers...Was I out for that long?

A constant throbbing caught my attention as I use the sleeve of my shirt to wipe the blood off my face and cover the cut on my head. It was still bleeding but the blood coming out of it was slowly stopping. I quickly glanced around to see what I actually had missed. Armstrong was here (and shirtless), and Hughes as well

I stood up and walked over to the military men. Hughes ordered the military men to help me. Two soldiers came to me and lead me to one of their cars. They pulled out a first aid box and started to patch up my cut. While that was happening, Alphonse was currently scolding Ed for not running away. The sight of it was kind of heart warming and also scary...Alphonse voice was kind of loud...

"And you!" He shouted in my direction. "What made you think that it be okay to sacrifice yourself?!" Edward tried to calm him down.

"Al, take it easy. It wasn't her fault for being involved..."

"I don't care! She almost died!"

"Equivalent Exchange..." I said to them, all of them giving me a weird look. The soldier placed a hand on my shoulder, telling me that the patching up was done; I walked over to the brothers. They were in a complete mess, shards of metal and mechanical material splayed out like peacock feathers. I leaned up against the wall then slid down to sit. "That the law that you alchemist use, right?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Ed asked irritated.

"Last night. You lot saved my lives from that murderer" The Elrics both gasped and looked at each other. "So it was my turn to save your lives. Equivalent Exchange" Ed smirked at my comment, and then rest his left arm on my shoulder.

"Two lives for one isn't equivalent exchange"

"I felt charitable, ok?" Ed and Al laughed softly at my joke. Their laughter warmed my soul and sent butterflies to my stomach.

Riza came over and Place her jacket over Ed's shoulders. I started collecting the shattered pieces of Alphonse's armour; other military men came over and joined me as well, even the almighty Armstrong helped us. And eventually, Ed joined in next to me. As soon as he did, I briefly stopped what I was doing and looked at him, Ed notice my sudden stop and looked at me back. His golden irises were bright like the sun, and to make it shine more. He pulled a huge grin at me. I couldn't help but smile with him.

* * *

(Edward)

After picking up the pieces of his younger brother. Edward was called back to Mustang's office and discuss about Scar. Mustang explained to him all about the Ishvalan war and explained the reason why Scar was only after those who'd had a state alchemist certification. Ed didn't see reason to Scar action, Scar was using 'God' as an excuse and calling himself an agent of justice, there no revenge it killing those who'd had nothing to do with the war.

Speaking of killing, Ed couldn't help but blame himself for what happened to Al...And her. Ed still didn't learn her name, and it's only until now that he wished to learn it. Ed looked at the door, She was currently sitting out there since the conversation was 'confidential' but Ed felt like that she had all rights to know who Scar really is.

"That girl...She took a bit of a beating didn't she?" Hughes remarked. "Who is she anyways?"

"She said that her name was Ailie, Ailie Rohan, She was a victim to that murderer" Riza replied. So _that_ was here name...Ailie...what an unusual name for a person.

"Quite a brave one" Armstrong commented. " Risking your own life for another is a courageous thing to do...She's got a heart like a soldier" a few of the men nodded in agreement, even Alphonse nodded his head, though it was difficult for him since he was in a box.

"Well Ed, Alphonse...what are you two going to do now?" Hughes questioned.

"We're going to keep moving. We can't just sit around, not as long as we're still alive"

"Brother" Al said in Awe.

"But before we can do anything, we have to get my arm back to normal. After all, I'm the only one who knows how to bond your soul to the armour"

"We've got no choice. It's been a long time; we've got to pay our visit to our mechanic"

* * *

**11 pages...is quite a lot of pages...**

**I must confess that I did get side-tracked from time to time...so if something doesn't seem right let me know... **

**And let's hope that the next chapter doesn't take that long to type... see you later!**


End file.
